Lost Child of the Basilisk
by Blitza
Summary: When Harry finds himself in the world of ninjas he is alone. Reviled and called a demon for his appearance he vanishes into the mountains. When ninja are sent after him under the misconception of killing a demon Harry is discovered and mistaken for Orochimaru's unknown son. What will Harry do when introduced to the world of lies and deceit that rests within the center of Konoha?
1. Demon

Harry let out a strangled sob. He had never felt so alone. He didn't have anyone with him anymore, and he probably never would again.

He had been going about his average every day life after the destruction of Voldemort. And now this. His life was now irreversibly destroyed. He would never see his friends again, he would never see little Teddy again. All because of this.

It had been a winter day, with cold clouds rolling across the sky. He had been walking down one of the side walks when it happened. And now he would never see his friends again. Never!

He tilted his head back and let out loud, inhuman wail of grief. It hurt, it hurt so bad! He wanted his friends and now he would never be able to see them again.

"Hello?" Harry jerked around and saw an old man standing there. The man wore some beat up overalls and had a hay hat on his head. A farmer.

"Are you alright?" The farmer asked as he stepped forwards. The light of his lantern illuminated Harry's face and he stopped, staring in shock.

"Demon..." He murmured, stepping back as Harry trained his gaze on the man. "A demon!" The man raised his voice now as well as his pitchfork. Harry looked up terrified for a moment before jerking himself back just in time to avoid a fatal blow. As it was he cried out in pain as the pitchfork pierced through his hand and into the ground. Harry screamed as the farmer ripped it viciously from his hand. Harry scrambled to get away with his mangled hand clutched tightly to his chest. His tears fell freely and mingled with the blood from his hand.

"You will die demon!" Harry looked up to see the farmer standing over him with his bloodied pitchfork raise.

"Help..." Harry whispered. He shoved himself back away from the crazed farmer.

"A demon pleading for help? As if any would listen to the cursed cries of something like you," The farmer raged as he stepped forward and raised his pitchfork. Harry looked with pleading eyes as the pitchfork fell.

"HELP!"

Blood spattered the ground.

The wind shall wave,

the snake shall rave,

and the little one shall save.

Pale, graceful fingers moved about; scattering seed as a beautiful voice rang through the clearing. The song wasn't in any language a human could understand but that was okay. He wasn't singing for them. Wind brushed his inky black and he smiled. Today was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and he would be able to plant his flowers all day long today. Maybe he would even get a reprieve from the villagers today. They had been being really annoying as of late with all their 'demon' hunts. He wondered when they would give up. It had been three years after all. If they hadn't found him yet then chances were they would never find him.

$ _Young Prince,$ _He turned to see a fiery colored serpent slithering across the ground towards him.

_$Yes, Morgana?$_ He asked as his teeth clench and his tongue slithered within his mouth to form the hissed tongue the serpent spoke in. The serpent stopped just in front of him and he kneeled to be closer to her level.

_$Humans approach the mountain.$_ She hissed in irritation. She had probably also been looking forward to a peaceful time.

_$Again? You would think they would eventually realize that they are not going to find me. Very well, warn the others and make sure Susie knows that even if they are loud and annoying she must still not kill them. I will finish my work here and then I will join you all in hiding.$ _ He rolled his eyes. Stupid idiotic humans.

_$Be careful my prince. The humans are approaching at a fast rate. They may surprise you,$ _Morgana intoned. He frowned. Him? Snuck up on? Not a chance. At least not by humans anyway.

_$Do you doubt me Morgana? I promise this will not take long. You should go and join the others, I will be fine. I must finish the planting lest we not have the sunrise blooms in time for the summer solstice.$ _He hissed in amusement. Deep down though he was feeling a little irritated. Why did they always have to come and ruin his fun time? It was so nice to be in the sunlight and they just had to come and ruin it.

_$Very well Harry. However, if you do not make it back in time I will be disappointed$ _She arched herself until she was looking down on him and he couldn't help but shiver. Mother snakes were really scary, even when they weren't technically your mom and you were technically her superior.

_$Okay, Goodbye Morgana,$ _He, called after her as she slithered away. A moment later she had disappeared into the foliage. Harry gave a long sigh. He loved his new friends among the snakes but sometimes they got a bit too over protective. He may be a youngling but he was still powerful... sort of.

He sighed again and began scattering the seed again. Lapsing into the song he had been singing earlier harry found himself becoming lost as he delved into his magic and into the heart of his mountain home.

The little snakeling hidden away

Wishing forever in his mountain to stay

Will soon be forced to come out and play.


	2. WHAT? SON OF WHO?

Naruto frowned. He did not like this. They were supposed to be training. Not being forced by a bunch of superstitious villagers to go looking for a demon that probably didn't even exist.

"Oi, when are we going to go train?" Naruto whined. Jiraiya sighed. This was ninety ninth time Naruto had asked that already.

"Shut up, gaki." Jiraiya said. Why were they doing this? Oh yeah, because he had been told by one of his _trusted _informants that there was something odd going. Apparently since three years ago when one of the farmer stumbled across the 'snake demon' all of the animals had been acting strangely and were much smarter than before. Add to the fact that when the farmer tried to describe the snake demon all Jiraiya heard was Orochimaru... yeah. At least they seemed to be reaching the peak of the mountain now. He stopped abruptly as heard a sound.

" _Aya ne kentu la ve, tithen pin de onya mi. _

_Ay ne ki onya dae! Unu ve le kenfu nu, seta ne ki pin de onya mi!" _

A young voice was singing somewhere.

"Oi... Ero-sennin, what is that?" Naruto piped up. The song abruptly stopped. Jiraiya shot his godson a glare and cuffed him upside the head before quietly heading on ahead. After moment the voice began to sing again and he followed the sound.

" _Aya ne kentu la ve, tithen pin de onya mi. _

_Ay ne ki onya dae! Unu ve le kenfu nu, seta ne ki pin de onya mi!" _

"Naruto, be quiet. We are going to see who it is that is singing. The villagers said that this place was deserted." He whispered to Naruto. Slowly they snuck forward. They came to the edge of a clearing and Jiraiya could tell that whoever was singing was right within the clearing. Stealthily he stepped into the clearing, he didn't even make a sound when his eyes widened at the sight before him. Naruto however did no such thing.

"What the HELL?! Snake Pedophile had a kid?!" He shouted. Immediately the two were treated to the sight of two wide eyes staring at them in shock. Jiraiya allowed himself a moment to familiarize himself with the child in front of him. The child had onyx black silky hair that was moved to cover the left eye. His complexion was almost white and he had green... _scales _beneath his eyes. His eyes themselves were slitted and held the most vibrant green he had ever seen. His eyelids were faded green and the child was so skinny Jiraiya might have thought he was ill. He was dressed in green silk pants with a black hoodie pulled over his head. He wore green slippers and a flute hung round his neck. A pouch hung over his shoulder and from what he could see it was filled with seeds. The child had frozen when Naruto had spoken. Now he was standing with one handful of seeds outstretched in front of him as if to scatter them into the ground. Considering the multitude of seeds already scattered about the clearing Jiraiya figured that was exactly what the child had been doing.

Altogether the child bore an unmistakable, eerie resemblance to a certain snake sannin. The resemblance was unmistakable, yet Jiraiya found himself floundering in confusion. Orochimaru had a son. He had a freaking son. Jiraiya found his mind frozen. So frozen that he almost reacted too late. He really should have expected it. Considering how scared the kid had looked when he had seen them. As it was though he didn't.

The kid bolted.

He tries to hide

To make time itself bide,

Yet not even he is on his own side

* * *

Harry was running. His feet pounded against the leafy floor. Harry wondered if the whole world could hear is thumping heartbeat.

He had to get away.

He had to hide, get back with the others.

Behind him he heard two startled cries and felt the ground began to tremble on their feet as they ran after him. He sped up and swerved around a tree as the younger blond headed on dove after him. Harry heard the distinct 'oof' as the stranger landed face first on the ground.

_One down... now all I have to do is get back to the others... wait! Where's the other one?!_

Harry barreled around the corner and slammed into what felt like pure stone. He stumbled back and tripped over his too long pants before landing on his behind in a very unseemly manner.

"Wha...? there wasn't a boulder there?" Harry murmured before lifting his eyes. He immediately scrambled back. In front of him was the older one. The white haired one. Harry looked up fearfully and tried to scoot back. Keyword 'tried'. Harry stopped when he ran into something warm. He jerked away and looked back to see that blond kid again.

Except this time he was seeing double.

* * *

"Wha...? There wasn't a boulder there?" the boy mumbled before peering through his fringe. The child jerked back as if he had been scalded. The child stared at him fearfully and seemed on the verge of hyperventilating. Looking at him now Jiraiya realized just how young the child was. The poor kid looked like he was maybe five. Maybe. The child scooted back a bit before hitting one of the clones  
Naruto had made. Luckily it didn't disperse as Naruto had been working on his clones' durability. As it was the kid looked seriously freaked out about the whole seeing two Narutos. Jiraiya could understand that. Two Narutos... scary. Especially if they happened to get their mitts on sugar. As it was though he had far more important business to take care of. If this was Orochimaru's kid then the kid was probably working for him or something.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya jerked his mind back to the present and shook himself mentally. It was time to focus.  
The child was watching him now. His eyes wary and scared. Jiraiya frowned. He really didn't have time for this. He was supposed to be getting the slug princess and forcing her into the hokage seat. [poor tsunade, all that paperwork!] Plus, looking at a mini orochimaru was really disturbing. Especially considering that with the hair and the hood the kid looked like a punk version. So instead of answering, Jiraiya swung the kid up over his shoulders and started walking.

"Hey!" The kid cried out indignantly. Jiraiya allowed himself a pause of surprise before smiling. So Orochimaru's kid did actually have a backbone. Wow... didn't see that on coming.

[Cue maniacal laughter in Jiraiya's head.]

* * *

Author note!

Hey guys, what do you think so far? Hope its up to scratch.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews for those that reviewed.

Also for those of you that didn't... MEANIES! *Sob* You guys are so mean! * hiccup* I spend all this time working to make the best fanfic ever and you don't even take the time to type five words in... You are so mean!


	3. A UNICORN? really?

Harry struggled furiously as he was carried through the forest. This was so embarrassing! If Ron could see him right now he would have busted a gut laughing.

"Put me down!" Harry shouted as he kicked the big man. Unfortunately it seemed to do more harm to Harry than it did to Jiraiya. Harry yelped as his toe was caught in an iron grip.

"Stop struggling Brat," The old man seemed to growl. Harry froze for a moment in fear. _No! i won't be afraid! This is my home! I can't let them take me from here! _

Harry summoned his magic to transform into his animagus form.

* * *

Oh child of the basilisk

Oh child of feathered wings

Oh how long will you hang by some one's strings

Fight, fight, oh child of the basilisk!

Naruto watched as the Mini Orochimaru struggled against Ero-sensei. Just the fact that that ... _creature_... would create a kid at all was mind boggling. Oh sure, Naruto knew that technically even _that_ snake pedophile could produce offspring [he wasn't stupid, he knew _all_ about the birds and the bees] but it had honestly never crossed his mind. Finding this out as like an explosion within his mind and a whole lot of images and ideas he did _not _want to think about. And yet here was the proof right in front of him. Snake Pedophile had a son. One that apparently did NOT want to come with them. Naruto found himself blinking in surprise when the child froze in fear for moment Ero-sennin spoke. What could Orochimaru's Mini possibly be afraid of? Wasn't he like, really powerful or something? Naruto glanced at the forest around them. How long had Mini Orochimaru been living here? Why was he here for that matter?Was he on some super secret mission from his Dad? Or-

"Damn It!" Naruto jerked his attention back to Jiraiya and gasped as he watched the kid change shape. Arms and legs became hairy and hooved, his face became long and equine, his back grew broader as his clothes seemed to melt into a silky looking coat, a mane sprouted up from inky darkness. the most prominent thing though was the horn. It was long and dainty looking, but Naruto could also see that it was undeniably sharp. Naruto only had a split second to react before the creature had struggled from his sensei's grasp and was fleeing back into the forest. It was as he watched the kid-turned-beast flee that it really began to sink in. Mini Orochimaru had just turned himself in a freaking black unicorn.

A Unicorn.

...

The world was coming to an end and he, Naruto, was watching it happen.

Oh, joy.

* * *

Hey, guys! How have you been? sorry about the short chapter but i've been stuck on 'Family' bonding time up at the farm where there is no internet so i haven't been able to log into my Google drive account. Don't worry though, I should have another update up soon. This just seemed like a really good spot to leave it off.

Also a bunch of you guys had some queries about Harry's age and his 'unique' features. Here are some facts for you guys that go along with this fanfic.

#1# Harry's features

Hey guys, you remember how Harry got bit by the basilisk and all that? Well i'll reveal the real stuff later but for now just know that his feature's have something to do with the poison still lying dormant within his blood.

#2# Harry's age

This is going to be one of those de-aged Harry fics. Some how [I obviously don't know how] Harry's transition to the Naruto Dimension caused time to rewind a bit for him.

#3# Naruto's World

Now most of you know that Naruto is a Japanese sorta thing. In this way you guys probably assumed that Naruto's ninja world was in Japan. Its not. In this fic I will be placing Naruto's world of ninja's in a different dimension. That s why he is crying when this fic first opens up.


	4. SSSSHHHH itssss a sssssecret

Harry's hooves pounded against the ground as he sprang forward. Fear ran through his blood and made his heart beat painfully within him. Air came in quick short bursts as he fought to keep his fear down to an acceptable level. He couldn't stop though, he just couldn't! What if those humans were after him again? He forced his strides to go longer even as his vision blurred. Another few bounds and his legs fled from under him and he felt himself transform back into the human form. His hands reached up to cradle his head as he tried to steady himself. Humans were in his forest. They were in his forest! Harry's hands fell weakly into his lap where they lay trembling for a moment. A dark scar marred the pale skin of his left hand in the center. Harry stared at it transfixed. For a moment an image of a blood splattered ground rose to his mind.

{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}

_Harry whimpered as he kneeled before the farmer. Bother of his hands covered on side of his face as he gave a soft whine. In front of him he could hear the farmer's grunts as he fought. _

"_Demon!" The farmer shouted as he got the chance. Harry heard a hiss of pain from in front of him and he jerked his head up. From one eye he could see the struggling form of the farmer as he working to stab the great beast that was attacking him. Beautiful golden scales twisted and writhed as the muscles within pushed and pulled. Harry's eyes widened as the snake raised her head to strike. _

_Harry whimpered again pulled his knees up to hid the farmer from view. He didn't want to see anymore death. He heard the snake stop and assumed she had finished killing her prey. Harry squeezed into a tighter ball as his hand throbbed again and elicited a small sob. _

_**$Sssnakeling Prince$**_ _Harry whimpered and curled even tighter as scales would their way around him. They felt gentle and warming but Harry still felt fear rising up again. Would this snake try to kill him as the farmer had? _

_**$Husssh little one, Husssh. You are hurt$ **__A warm tongue wheedled its way between his defenses and Harry felt its featherlight touch on his bleeding hand. Strangely, it didn't hurt. In fact, it felt pretty good. Harry's vision grew dark and his knees slipped down as the blood loss began to take effect. He barely heard the snake's worried displeased sound or felt the coils pick him up. He was lost. _

_{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Hot tears jerked Harry from the flashback and he hurriedly wiped them away. He didn't like the smell of salt. Looking around his saw that he was in his own personal clearing, far within the forest. It was close to the mountain summit so Kaa-snake could keep an eye on him. She often even referred to this place as the nursery. Harry wrinkled his nose at that.

He was not a baby.

Slowly he crawled over to the small basin on the side of the clearing. Clear water filled the basin and He looked at his reflection a moment before drawing away the hair that he parted so meticulously on one side of his face. He almost flinched as he saw the scars. Three long stripes rand down is face. His eye, while not horribly mauled or anything like that, was glassy and out of focus. Harry looked down at the reflection for another moment before letting his hair fall back where it was; effectively hiding his blind eye. His good eye closed as he breathed out a brief sigh. Sometimes he really did wish he had both eyes.

If he had both eyes maybe he would have noticed he had been followed.

* * *

Kairon wasn't a very good fighter. He wasn't good at poisons or much else for that matter. In fact you could almost say he wasn't a very good ninja. Almost. However, Kairon had just one redeeming feature. And boy, it was a _good _redeeming feature. He could spy. He was a very good spy in fact. So good some called him Jiraiya's only rival. Now, he was on a mission. A very interesting mission that would most definitely mean his death if not handled just right. Now as he watched the child so alike to his master he wondered just how to handle this.

Never in his wildest dreams had he ever considered having a situation like _this. _He didn't even know what _this _was. All the same though, Kairon was still expected to deal with it. He had to think of this objectively.

Kairon had been assigned here after another of his master's spies had heard tales of a snake demon living in this area. The stories seemed to describe his master, and that had piqued his master's interest. Normally he would have never been sent off on something as obscure as his current mission. However, one of Orochimaru's more trusted informants had given proof that at least some of the tales were true. At first when he had been assigned this mission he had wanted to balk. Him, one of his master's elite spies, was being told to go check over some silly rumor. Now here he was staring at the results of 'some silly rumor' as it looked in the water. Kairon shook his head imperceptibly to clear it of idle thought. then, he took a good look at the child.

The child was young, not even old enough to become a ninja during war time. He had inky black hair like Kairon's master and pale skin that seemed almost white; this was also reminiscent of Orochimaru. His eyes were green, a deep shimmering green that held within them a snake like pupil. Small scales adorned the youngling's face just under his eyes and his hair was specially parted to cover one eye. He was wearing simple but well made clothes and Kairon noted the dark hood on the back. Was the child used to hiding his 'unique' features? He also noted the flute and small pouch of seeds the child carried, yet could find no weapons. Could the boy perhaps use the flute to create strong genjutsu as the lady of the Sound Four could? He eyed the scar on the child's left hand the realized that his hair was parted so as to shield the left eye from view. Kairon pondered this for a moment but stilled when the child moved.

Kairon watched the boy pull his hair back and froze in surprise at the sight. A dead, milky, light green eye stared blankly from the child's face. Hideous scars marred the pale skin on the left side. They appeared to be from some sort of three pronged weapon, that or the kid had gone through torture of some sort.

Somehow Kairon doubted that was the case.

Instead he reviewed what he knew about the kid. The child had supposedly been first found about three years ago, by a farmer who had been take a walk the forest. The farmer had heard sobbing and gone looking for the child. Instead of finding some poor, lost child, the farmer had found what he had thought was a demon. After attacking the demon it had changed form and become much stronger before breaking the old farmer's back. surprisingly the demon didn't kill him but instead left him to be found by the village folk the next day. The 'demon' had not been seen again.

Personally, Kairon thought the man must have been drunk.

Sure the child must have been odd looking, but Kairon would never have thought he was a demon.

Though perhaps Kairon was a bit desensitized to the strange by now. [considering who his master was and all]

The child had probably received his current injuries from when the farmer attacked him.

Kairon watched as the child covered the dead eye again. The child then dipped his hands into the pool to take a drink. Kairon paused before leaping away. This situation was beyond his training and expertise. He needed to alert his master.

Kairon made sure to get out of the child's hearing range before summoning a summon of the rat clan.

"Hello, Kairon. It is pleasant to see you again. You are still alive." The summon spoke while it twitched its tail lightly. Kairon allowed the edges of his mouth to tilt upwards. This was his favorite summons.

"I am glad that I am still alive as well, Keti. I have a message for you to deliver to my master." Kairon held up the cylinder containing his message about his findings. The rat summon nodded and gripped the cylinder within his mouth before disappearing. Kairon nodded once in satisfaction and went off to observe his target.

* * *

Hey guys! I need your opinions. Should our favorite snake sennin try to kill Harry or should he want to be all father like? And what should Harry's reaction to this be? Also what do you think of changing Harry's name to Hebi. I'm pretty sure it means snake in Japanese. What do you think of Kairon? I think his stiff character suits him quite well, though I intend to reveal his mother hen tendencies depending on what your opinions are. Give the pros and cons of each opinion please. Oh, what do you think of the third still being alive?

See ya! Happy new year! {i suppose its a bit late but who cares? Holidays rock!}


	5. All is said and All is done

Orochimaru grimaced in pain as he bumped his bound arms against the carriage's interior after a particularly bad bump. Kabuto growled before leaning out the window to chastise the driver. Orochimaru felt the carriage slow down and nearly groaned in pain. Luckily he was able to hold it in; no self respecting kage would mind something as meager as this. And he was the kage of the sound. He would not bow to this. Orochimaru glance at Kabuto. Kabuto was looking out the back window with a frown on his face.

"Orochimaru- sama, it would appear we have a message."

"Retrieve it," Orochimaru ordered. Kabuto nodded before opening the door and jumping out. The coach swerved slightly as the driver noticed the jumping passenger. A moment later the door swung open again to reveal his student carrying an exhausted rat summon. The rat summon promptly jumped out of Kabuto's grip before landed on the seating area beside Orochimaru. Orochimaru leaned forward with interest. It wasn't often that his oldest ninja student needed help anymore. It should have been a fairly simple mission. Find out who was impersonating him and either recruit him if he was useful or dispose of him.

"My summoner has asked me to deliver a message to you," The summon promptly held out the message cylinder. Orochimaru could have growled in annoyance. His arms were worse than useless. He could not even open a message and read it in this state. Hopefully that would soon be remedied.

Kabuto leaned over and took the message from the rat before opening it and holding it in front of Orochimaru. Orochimaru was pleased when his pupil didn't even attempt to look at the message. As the message unrolled a piece of paper separate from the original message drifted down to land face up on the floor. It was a picture. Kabuto jerked as he took in what the picture portrayed.

A pale skinned child looked blankly down at his reflection in a pool of water. He had black hair and his pupils were that of a snake's. Underneath the child's eyes, scales glittered maliciously. Kabuto found himself unable to look away. The pale skin, the tilt of the eyes, the silky, inky black hair; it was all just like his master. He even reminded Kabuto of a snake in a way similar to his master. Kabuto looked to see his own shock reflected within his teacher's eyes. Orochimaru's eyes then snapped up and met his own.

"Read the message to me. You have already seen the picture and I will need your help to solve this interesting happenstance. You will not breathe word of it to anyone." Orochimaru's voice had a steely edge to it and Kabuto felt fear rise up within him.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I will read the message now." Kabuto was proud to say his voice did not tremble, though it did hold fear within it. Kabuto cleared his throat before beginning.

_Master, I send this with urgency. I have found the cause of the rumors and am not sure of how to complete my mission. When I first arrived in the town I listened to the townsfolk talk of the 'demon' living up on the mountain. Three years ago a farmer was out on the walk when he heard crying. Going towards the source, he came across what he claims to be a demon. When he described what he found to me I thought he was describing you. He had found a child who was eerily similar to you, yet had more snake like features. He thought the child was a demon and attacked the child. I have come to believe that he attacked the child with a pitchfork. Then, just as he was about to deal the killing blow the farmer claims that the demon shifted forms. The new form was a giant snake. the snake then proceeded to snap the farmer's back and leave him there for the villagers to find. Since then no hunter has been able to bring back meat from the mountain and anyone entering the mountain on a full moon is found days later on the other side of the mountain buried up their neck. Whether this is true or not I cannot say. Hearing this I ventured onto the mountain. As I was doing reconnaissance I came across the boy in the picture sitting in a clearing. He appeared to be living there. I believe he is the boy the rumors are about. I am unprepared to deal with this situation. I came prepared to face a fraud yet instead I find a child bearing such a likeness to you and not even seeming to notice it. I ask for your guidance on how to carry out my mission. _

_Your student,_

_Kairon Fuzukei_

Kabuto stopped reading as he came to the end of the letter. The rat summon looked interested as it watched Orochimaru's features. He frowned. Rats were seldom trustworthy except to their summoners. Whatever was said now would surely travel back to whoever the summoner was.

_Zing!_

The rat expelled as Kabuto threw a kunai at it. Orochimaru nodded approvingly as Kabuto retrieved his kunai.

"Tell the driver to set a course for the mountain." Orochimaru said. Kabuto felt alarm flare through him. His teacher was hurt! His arms were already very painful to him and they would continue to become more and more painful. They needed to find Tsunade now. Not go chasing a child that might happen to be Orochimaru's son! Luckily the carriage chose that moment to shake and Orochimaru let out a huff of pain as he doubled over slightly.

"Master! You are not well, we need to go coerce Tsunade to heal you. We cannot be going off right now, tell your spy to take the child back to the main headquarters. Later when you are well, you can deal with this matter. It will not harm the child to be taken from his home and to ours. That way we can be sure he does not die or become discovered by some of your enemies. They will easily reach a conclusion judging on the child's appearance." Kabuto said. He hoped the logic of the suggestion would keep his master from doing something foolish. He knew his master had never had anything pertaining to family before and to find this... it must be rattling him. Orochimaru paused for a moment to consider his options before slowly nodding.

"Kabuto, write a message to Kairon ordering him to capture the boy and bring him to my main hideout. I don't want the child in the village." Orochimaru ordered. Kabuto nodded. There, his master's health was assured.

Now to find a way to get rid of the thing that had caused such danger.

* * *

oh, little child of mighty snake,

keep to your kimb even as it shall shake,

death has come once more

onto the threshold of your door.

What will you do, little child of mighty king?

_$The princeling is growing strong once more, soon he will begin to venture out of the nest on his own$ _A large snake's shadow hissed to the others. The Others were also snakes, yet even larger than she.

_$Venturing out on his own? Surely that his unwise. Does the young one not remember his own experiences? If a human finds him it will hurt him.$ _ The middle sized snake hissed with barely concealed anxiety.

_$Perhaps we should begin his teaching. He may know us and understand us but he does not possess the higher teachings$ _The biggest and oldest said. His long body was aged and wrinkled yet his muscles still rippled with power. The other snakes nodded their heads in respect and reverence for the old one's wise words.

_$He is still young yet, perhaps we should allow him to learn more of the world first$ _ A small sized snake murmured softly.

_$Yes, but what if he becomes hurt? What if humans catch him? He is only just out of hatchling stage and his not certainly not even close to being full grown. He is only and Princeling, not even a full Prince yet. He needs time to grow$ _The first snake said. Her voice held love and care for the hatchling she had been raising for the last three years.

_$ You are right that he needs to experience the word first, however, the lower is also correct in her point. Should the princeling venture out into the world he will need to be protected$ _The small one hissed.

_$Perhaps there is someone he is fond of who will watch over him?$ The middle mused. _

_$Morgana mothers him when I am not around. I will ask her if she will become his personal guard.$ _The first said.

_$Very well. The youngling will be watched over by one of yours and he will be allowed to venture away from the mountain for short periods of time. $ _The Old One said.

And all was done and All was spoke.

* * *

Hey guys I'm baaack! How's it been? Anyway, I was reading through you guys' input and almost everyone voted for a fatherly orochimaru. Now, most of you wanted Orochimaru to be the bad guys and deceive Harry. however, i came across a very interesting review. I am not going to say who it was from. This review said that Orochimaru was hardly ever given a chance as a light character and it also remind me that after all Harry has been through why would he trust the creepy dude that comes into his life so suddenly when he already has his snake friends. Therefore I have decided that Orochimaru's love for Harry will be the genuine fatherly type love that would be so impossible in real life. Also the third is alive, he is going to be retiring due to being paralyzed from the waist down. As my Meme says, "How do you like them apples? "


End file.
